RWBY One-Shots
by Draak-Hart
Summary: A collection of RWBY one-shots that I make. Will consist of White-Rose for the most part with Bumblebee on the side. Might take some time for the number of one-shots to build up to be an impressive amount though.
1. Weiss or Scythe

_**A collaborative work created by the fanfiction authors**_

 _ **DraakHart and AngelFlower23**_

 _ **We hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Blake was minding her own business reading her second installment of Ninjas of Love. Yang was brushing her hair on the bed above. When she finished brushing her golden locks she went and sat next to Blake on her bed.

"Hey Blake, you reading again?" Yang said trying to take a peek at what was obviously a smut book that Blake loved.

"Yes, now what do you need?" Blake said before turning the page.

"Oh, nothing. Say, want to play a game?" Yang had an excited glint in her eyes when she asked this, and Blake knew she had been planning something good.

But of course, that didn't mean she'd let herself seem to interest. That would ruin some of the fun after all. And Blake always enjoyed having a little bit of fun, even if it didn't seem like it. So instead of enthusiastically agreeing she just let out an annoyed sigh.

"It depends on what this so-called 'game' of yours is."

Yang leaned in a bit closer with a smirk on her lips.

"I like to call it 'Weiss or Scythe'. I give you quotes that I've heard Ruby say, and you have to guess if she was talking about Weiss or Crescent Rose." Yang gave her a quick wink to seal the deal.

Blake sighed and looked at Yang with amusement at what Yang had planned.

"I suppose I could humor you for a little while." Blake set her book to the side as she said this, in order to better direct her attention to Yang.

"Awesome!" Yang did a fist pump at her response, which in turn caused Blake to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Okay, so what is your first quote?" Blake was quite interested to see what Yang was going to think of. Yang thought on it long and hard before letting out one of her famous smiles.

"I got it! Ruby said 'My baby needs a bath, she's dirty from fighting Grimm all day'" Blake thought hard and long about it before coming to a firm and resolute decision.

"I say she was talking about Crescent Rose. I mean she gives the scythe baths all the time." Yangs' smile grows at that.

"You sure?"

Blake nods reassuringly.

"I'm sure."

"Wrong! It was Weiss! They had just come back from battling around ten Ursa. So she and Ruby took a shower together. I remember that one because walked in on them." She lets out a shiver of disgust and regrets at the memory.-

Blake just stared at her in shock for a good minute before recovering her senses.

"I don't know if I should be more worried about the fact that they're showering together now, or the fact that you apparently have a habit of barging in on your sister. What was even so important to warrant that?!"

Yang smiled sheepishly at her, and Blake instantly knew that it hadn't been worth it in the end.

"I was trying to tell her that I had managed to get tickets to the Achieve-Men. I had been saving to go see them for a while now and let me tell you, they are not cheap." Blake's eyes widened slightly in realization. Those two wouldn't have let her get away with something like that, would they?

" Oh... so what did Weiss and Ruby do to you when you barged in on them? They wouldn't have let you off easy."

"No! They didn't! Weiss froze my hairdryer and I couldn't get it to thaw for a week!" Blake struggled to keep her face perpetually straight as she tried not to laugh or smile. She had been wondering why this yellow haired ball of energy had been so distraught and upset for the past two weeks.

"So this little quote of Ruby's was said after their partner mission a few weeks ago wasn't it?"

Yang hesitated for only a moment before vigorously nodding her head to confirm this. She probably didn't want to say when it had happened, but Yang was smart enough to realize that Blake had connected the dots.

"Ruby didn't let me off very easy either." Blake let out a slight hum at that. Her interest was peaked once again.

"And what did she do?"

"She said that even though I was her older sister I had no right to invade her privacy, especially concerning her 'baby' Weiss. She also said to please knock next time and that she wouldn't give me any of the homemade cookies dad would send her." Yang said all of this in an exasperated tone, and it was obvious that she was bothered.

"I take it you feel a tad upset that your little 'baby' sister isn't quite the baby you thought her to be?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"Wha- No! Rubes is always gonna be my baby sister and this doesn't change that." Yang defended herself as Blake smiled and rolled her eyes.

"And yet here we are playing some sort of game about Ruby and _girlfriend_. She has more than a bit in the way of maturity if we're able to talk about this sort of thing." Blake pointed out the obvious.

"Okay, well maybe she isn't my baby sister but she's still my little sister and I have to look out for her!"

"Then do so. From the other side of the bathroom door next time." Blake snickered at her own words and Yang got surprisingly quiet after that. They sat in silence for a few minutes after that before Blake said anything.

"So what's the next quote you have in store for me?" She was actually quite enjoying herself now.

Yang tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

"The next one is... well I heard it over the dorm door as I was about to turn the knob. But I'm going to open the door when I hear 'Oh baby you're so cute! Yes, you're my precious baby aren't you?' Of course, I knocked this time so I wouldn't get in trouble, but can you guess what I saw when I opened the door?"

Blake didn't need to think on this one for too long. She already knew the answer.

"She was talking to Crescent Rose." Yangs' smile faltered as soon as she said that, giving away the fact that she was indeed correct.

"How'd you get that one so quickly?" Yang asked this in complete seriousness, wondering what gave her away so quickly.

"Oh please, Weiss would never allow someone to talk to her like that. Not even Ruby. Her sense of pride just wouldn't allow it. Also, you mimicked Ruby's voice, and there's quite a world of difference between the voice she used for her beloved weapon and her beloved… well, beloved." Blake smiled at the last part of her explanation as Yang just gave off a defeated sigh.

"Mmm fine well this one is harder." She coughed a bit before speaking.

"You're my sweet baby, and I'll never lose you." Yang smiled and looked at Blake expectantly.

"Well, you are definitely right about it being more difficult. She could honestly mean either one of them at this point since she's so protective of them both. But I'm going to say Crescent Rose again." Blake could only guess for this one and hope she was correct. And thankfully she was.

"Ughhh how are you getting these?" Yang was pouting at Blake now, and it was actually quite cute.

"Oh come on, quit moping and give me another one." They continued this game for a bit, not realizing that this entire time someone had been listening in.

Weiss had been in the bathroom for the past few hours. She had a date with Ruby tonight and she wanted to look immaculate. Yet because of this, she heard Yang and Blake start playing that embarrassing game, and for the past few minutes, she was only able to stand over the sink blushing madly.

But Weiss finally decided that enough was enough and she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Why are you playing such a game?! I am going to freeze your hair dryer again if you keep this up!" Blake looked at Yang's shocked and horrified expression and started laughing.

And you! I am going to freeze your books if I catch you playing this game again."

Yangs face fell and Blake turned to Yang, obviously not happy with the turn of events if her new scowl was anything to judge by.

"This is your fault." Blake nearly hissed the words out at Yang

Weiss about to leave when she stops and talks to them again.

"And it wasn't Crescent Rose that Ruby was talking about… You know the one about 'never losing you'. It was me. She was talking to on the scroll." And with that, she closes the door and leaves a stunned Yang and Blake to themselves, all while sporting an ever-growing blush.

"I didn't know so much rage could fit in such a small person… it's kinda cute… scary, but cute." Yang whispered to Blake with a wink, already over the threat to her hair dryer. Blake started laughing all over again and could only nod her head in agreement.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 ** _We thought we'd do a quick little one-shot together_**

 ** _and this is how it turned out!_**

 ** _We hope you all enjoy this!_**

 ** _Let us know what you think of it!_**


	2. Hunting is Child's Play, RWBY One-Shot

_**A/N**_

 _ **So it's been a few (okay a lot)**_

 _ **Of years since I last wrote out any**_

 _ **Fight scenes. So hopefully**_

 _ **This turned out as well**_

 _ **As I think it did!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

A single, lone Huntress walked through a dense forest. This special forest was made of a unique, thickly packed tree. It was made of a dark bark that was tainted a deep crimson near the top branches and the foliage was so dense that the entire forest was one singular piece of darkness. And within this darkness? Grimm. This was the most dangerous place on the planet.

The Huntress that walked through the forest was a short, young lady with a dark violet hair that traveled down to her sternum. Her eyes shone of the brightest silver, almost lighting up the surrounding area. She carried a staff, and upon the top of the said staff, encompassed in tendrils of living wood, rested a crystal of white dust. Along the shaft of the staff, there were glowing gold runes that weaved through each other until they met an onyx colored metal.

The young woman walked with a slow confidence through the forest. She knew there was a massive amount of Grimm located within these forests, but she knew she was plenty capable of whatever she might come across.

Glowing red eyes all but surrounded her as she strode forward, into a clearing. The young woman deemed this to be an appropriate place for her fight and stopped. The Grimm started to converge upon the woman, believing that this was an easy meal.

Dozens upon dozens of Beowolves started to emerge into the surrounding, and quite a few Ursa followed suit. Eventually, the young woman was surrounded by well over a hundred enemies, with both Deathstalkers and King Tai's joining in as well. Most wouldn't be able to survive such an encounter, but the girl only smiled.

As the Grimm slowly got closer the girl suddenly stabbed the tip of her staff into the ground. The Grimm jumped in at the sudden movement, but the staff was quickly pulled from the ground. With a now, quite large, brown dust crystal, the staff was quickly spun in circles in deft hands. Upon touching the ground, earth exploded up and formed a wall to block a good fourth of the Grimm from approaching. The Dust crystal was now white again as the rest of the Grimm attacked.

The onyx metal sprung up and out, turning into blades so that the staff would be a lethal melee weapon. The spinning of the staff continued, and as the girl defeated Grimm after Grimm, she quickly made her way up the wall she had made. Upon reaching the top, she thrust her staff point into the sky, and the crystal turned into a dark grey.

The girl jumped back into the fray of the fight as soon as the crystal had changed. After quickly and efficiently killing off a group of Beowolves and Ursi, the girl set her hand against the wall of stone. After only a half second, the stone wall burst into water. The girl spun her staff and directed the tip at the wall, sending out a large blast of air and sending a wave of water crashing over a large quantity of Grimm.

Seconds later, all those who had been drenched in the water were frozen solid. The girl quickly removed her hand from a chunk of the ice and returned her attention to the rest of the fight. A Deathstalker trampled through a few Beowolves, not caring in the least that it was killing it's own 'allies'. The staff quickly impaled a piece of ice nearby and the unique crystal turned a bright blue.

When the Deathstalker was close enough it snapped its claws at the girl, but she deftly jumped through them before they snapped shut. The Deathstalker followed up with a quickly descending stinger. After twirling around the stinger and arriving just in front of the Grimm, the woman casually stabbed the dirt underneath an unprotected section of the underbelly. A spiked tower of ice surged up from the ground, shredding the Deathstalker and many surrounding Beowolves and Ursa. The crystal was once more white.

The Huntress took the break in fighting to stoop down and grab a piece of grass. She held it close to her crystal and concentrated a bit. The grass turned into fire and she quickly put it against the white crystal, turning it orange. With not so much as a second thought, she slashed through the air to create a circle around herself. All the frozen Grimm shattered due to the sudden change in temperature, and a good chunk of the lesser Grimm around her quickly started disintegrating.

Most of what was left now consisted of Alpha Beowolves, Ursa Major's, and the few Deathstalkers and King Tai's that had shown up. They rushed in, obviously believing that they could defeat the skilled warrior. But they were mistaken. The girls smiled, and as she dispatched the last of them, she let out a joyful laugh.

Her laughter was cut short though when the infamous Nuckelavee came into to clearing. She prepared herself with a grin. As the Nuckleavee charged towards her she once again stabbed her staff into the earth in order to harness its power.

"Girls? I know you two are playing, but could you please stop poking mommy's head with sharp objects?" Ruby said to her daughters, who were busy playing in her hair as she read one of her books.

The two sisters stopped playing with their small toy statues, their hands frozen in their mother's hair.

"Sorry, mommy! We didn't mean to give you owies." The younger girl said before giving Ruby a hug to go with her apology. The older daughter quickly joined in. Ruby laughed happily and returned the hug with a bright smile on her face.

"It's alright darling, just be more careful." Ruby gave them both a kiss on the cheek and pulled them onto her lap. The girls curled close to their loving mom.

"Hey, Weiss! Do you want to come join us? We're having a family cuddle session out here!" Ruby called out gently to her beloved wife.

"Just a minute Ruby. We wouldn't want your cookies to get burnt because I can't get up now would we?" Weiss did have a point, as almost every time the family would cuddle up together they would stay there for hours and just enjoy each others company.

"Yeah… Let's not burn down the house again shall we?"

"Good choice, love."

"Mommy likes to burn stuff…" The younger one whispered to the older.

"That's why we don't let her cook... We let mom cook instead…" She whispered back. Ruby had, of course, heard it all.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am an amazing chef!" She started tickling the girls as she said that, giving them no choice but to agree with her if they wanted it to stop. After a bit of shrieking and fits of laughing, they finally gave in. But Weiss, of course, had other plans.

"Thanksgiving from 3 years ago says otherwise." She said quietly from right behind Ruby, a pleased smirk on her face and 4 fresh cookies in hand. She gave Ruby a happy kiss before a response could come, and handed out the cookies. She then proceeded to join them all on the couch for the 'family cuddle time' that was obviously going to be happening for a while.

Ruby wrapped one arm around Weiss and the other around their kids, and Weiss did the same. Ruby didn't know how she had been lucky enough to end up with such a beautiful and happy family, but she knew that she would never want to be anywhere but there. With a happy smile and another kiss for everyone, extra passion in the one for Weiss, she got comfortable. She was living in paradise.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed**_

 _ **This little one-shot!**_

 _ **I certainly had fun making it!**_


	3. A Family Christmas

_**Merry Christmas everyone!**_

 _ **To celebrate the season I made a nice little**_

 _ **Christmas one-shot of the one and only**_

 _ **beautiful little roses that we all love!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Thanks to Sky for editing! You're awesome!**_

Ruby was in a peaceful slumber next to her beautiful wife when something quickly woke both of them up. They lay in each other's arms, eyes wide and alert even though they had just woken. They could probably thank their huntress training for that. Although that still begged the question as to what woke them up. As one of the two women calmly rose from their beds, they quickly received an answer to their question.

Sitting at the foot of their shared bed were two sets of eyes, which stared intently at them both. One had eyes of pure quicksilver, just like Ruby's. The other had eyes ice, just like her wife's. A smile started to grow as she almost instantly recognized who these eyes belonged to.

"Summer, Winter. What are you two precious little girls doing up at this hour?" Weiss asked them. Ruby quickly looked at the time and realized that it was just barely past 6 am. Then it hit her. Today was Christmas! Of course they were up early!

The two girls remained silent as they intently stared at them, willing them to get out of bed with all their might. Ruby smiled at the looks of pure concentration and determination they had. After letting out a quick chuckle she answered her wife's question since it was obvious that the kids weren't going to.

"It's Christmas, darling. They're waiting for us so they can open the presents." Weiss finally caught on, and it showed in her eyes. Ruby smiled wider, knowing that Weiss never used to celebrate family holidays until the two had gone to Beacon together.

"Of course. I can not believe I forgot it." Weiss smiled and started to get up and get ready. Ruby chuckled again and followed suit. Unsurprisingly this caused the children to burst into action. Their faces grew massive smiles as they started hopping up and down excitedly.

"Weiss, love, you don't have to change for this you know. Let's just brush your hair and get to the presents before these two little time bombs blow up from excitement." Ruby hugged her wife from behind, causing her to stop and sigh. Weiss never liked to leave the room in just her pajamas but every year Ruby insisted that they do exactly that for the day.

"I suppose I should humor you for today." Weiss said replied with a slight smile before turning around and giving Ruby a short kiss. After quickly brushing her hair they all headed downstairs towards the tree. Summer and Winter were excitedly pulling them along, laughing happily. Once they reached their living room and the tree that had been decorated in red and white the family sat themselves down.

Summer promptly took a seat on Weiss' lap while Winter curled up next to her. Ruby, as always, took to handing out presents to everyone. She handed Summer the first gift and the girl slowly and carefully opened it, similar to how Weiss would. Summer may have taken after Ruby in how she looked, but she most definitely took after Weiss in the personality department.

Ruby quickly handed Winter her first present as well, knowing that she would open it much faster. Winter, while graced with Weiss' platinum hair, took after Ruby when it came to patience and bubbliness. Both Ruby and Weiss smiled as they saw the girls' shocked and ecstatic faces.

"Well, judging by the silent stares you two are sending towards those toys, I guess your mother and I picked out the wrong gifts. I suppose we'll have to return them and get you something different now." Weiss let out a sigh as she teased the kids. Much to the adult's delight, they received quick replies.

"No! I love it, I love it! Please don't take it back!" Winter cried out loudly.

"Please don't, ma…" Summer quietly said, holding the new toy closely.

Both Ruby and Weiss laughed happily, enjoying the fact that they had chosen the gifts so well. The morning continued in such a joyous manner for quite some time, as both Weiss and Ruby made sure to pace everything out so that everyone had plenty of time to enjoy themselves.

Both young girls got various things, most of which they loved. Winter got a few toys based off of a young and newly graduated team from Beacon that she was a huge fan of. Summer meanwhile had gotten a few of Ruby's weapon manuals along as she had expressed interest in what weapon she would wield as a huntress and the two women believed that she was finally old enough to think about it in a more serious manner. Saying that the girl was ecstatic would be an insult to the energy that had been emitted from the child. But eventually, all things must end.

Ruby stood up and stretched before looking over at her beloved family and smiling brightly. She went and picked up Summer from Weiss' lap, giving her a kiss on the forehead before spinning her around and setting her down next to her.

"C'mon Weiss it's time for breakfast! We didn't eat before presents." Ruby called out, helping her wife rise. Weiss only laughed happily as she rose from the floor.

"That would be because these two little rascals were so excited. I hope all the presents made the wait worth it, considering how they both take after your appetite." Weiss poked Ruby teasingly.

"That's because food is tasty! It's even better when mother makes it!" Winter called out, jumping at Ruby's back happily.

"Ma makes some yummy food too. Especially desserts. She can make really yummy desserts." Summer said as she took Weiss' hand and swung it as they walked towards the kitchen. Weiss laughed happily.

"Of course I make delicious desserts. I have to deal with this pig." Weiss said with a light flick on Ruby's forehead, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah… I may eat some of those every once in a while…" Ruby said with a soft laugh. Weiss and the kids only scoffed at her, all of them already understanding how much of a lie that is.

"Uh huh… Yeah, only a few mom. Only a few." Summer said with a roll of her eyes. Ruby gaped at her silently, glancing between Weiss and Summer. She then pointed at the daughter and faced her wife.

"She got that from you." Weiss only smirked at that before continuing the walk towards the kitchen, which had stopped due to the teasing of Ruby. Weiss was about to make a reply when Summer spoke up again, tugging on Weiss' sleepwear.

"Please don't do this ma… Every time you two start, you end up running off to do something. And we're kinda hungry." Summer pouted as Weiss took her turn to stare at her daughter in shock.

"And she got _that_ from you." Weiss glared at Ruby as if to blame her. Winter, who was snickering throughout the entire exchange, finally let her laughter out and ran to the kitchen. The rest of the family smiled and followed the exuberant and lively girl. Christmas presents may have been opened already, but the day was just starting and can still bring plenty of joy.

 _ **Hey everyone! So a few things.**_

 _ **First off, I'm sorry there wasn't an update**_

 _ **last week for my current story,**_

 _ **A Painting in the Park (for those who are following it).**_

 _ **There were a few things that happened that prevented it.**_

 _ **Secondly, I'm sorry if my writing for this wasn't**_

 _ **up to my usual standards. I'll talk about what**_

 _ **happened when I update my next chapter for my story!**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy!**_


End file.
